Autumn Leaves
by Benjikun
Summary: Hayato Shinomiya always wanted to be seen as manly, Asuma Mutsumi had always been carefree. Mutsumi has recently taken a break from his relationship with Serinuma, and seems to be fond of young Shinomiya. The two of them take a walk around the park during the autumn and enjoy an afternoon with each other.


He wasn't sure why he had agreed to such a thing. He slowly stepped over the wooden bridge, carefully, as if he was a delicate maiden with his upperclassman at his side. "Look how the leaves go with the wind Asuma… isn't it… beautiful?" The words came out gruff. It was always gruff with Hayato Shinomiya. He wanted to be seen as a more manly person, even if he had agreed to go out and try a relationship with another man his pride was still important to him. Asuma Mutsumi let his lips curve subtly, as if he wanted his smile to not be seen, however what was hardly seen on his lips could be seen beaming on his eyes. "Indeed they look beautiful Hayato."

And then his heart skipped a beat, Shinomiya looked down from the leaves falling on the river before him, his eyes fixated on his feet. He wasn't comfortable yet with this thing of calling each other by their first names, but he figured it had to be done if they were going to be a serious couple. Or so had Nishima said. Blood was rising on his visage in an uncomfortable blush, so Shinomiya decided to cross the bridge in swift steps. "We can't spend all our afternoon looking at the leaves from this spot!" he stuttered, hating how much Mutsumi's sweet but scarce words altered his composure. He hadn't said anything compromising, yet he was feeling all flustered just sharing that moment with him. Mutsumi on his part just followed Shinomiya, his lips still slightly curved.

Shinomiya's mind then wandered in thought as he wandered around the park with Mutsumi. "I wonder if… Serinuma-senpai will go back with Asuma…" a few months ago, Mutsumi had casually told Shinomiya that his girlfriend, Kae Serinuma had asked him for a break from their relationship, to think about a new opportunity of having a polyamorous relationship with their other friends. Mutsumi being the calm person he is, and seeing this may make Kae happy, didn't say no to the idea. Shinomiya clenched his fists in his pockets, he was sure he loved Kae and he was happy she was considering giving them all a chance to be happy with her, but over time he had also noticed… he felt something for Mutsumi. Again, his heart skipped a beat, and Musumi apparently had noticed because he had crouched down to meet his eyes. "Hayato… is something wrong?" Shinomiya blushed intensely when his stare met Mutsumi's eyes, he shut his eyes and vigorously nodded. This time, Mutsumi's lips drew a more noticeable smile, he stood back up and before Shinomiya knew it, his cool lips planted a kiss over his warm ones.

"I really like you Hayato." Whispered Mutsumi after the brief kiss, he stood back up and pulled Shinomiya closer to him with his arm. Shinomiya felt a rush of heat going through his body. "A-Asuma…" he stuttered, but gave up and turned to see the colorful palette of trees unfolding before them. "There are way more trees around here." He thought, his eyes turned to Mutsumi, he was walking with that calm expression he always had, but with a carefree smile playing on his lips. "Asuma… where are we going?" Shinomiya said as his attention drifted around the various trees surrounding them. "We will exit the park through another route Hayato." He replied calmly, Shinomiya sighed, he expected Mutsumi to say something different, he had forgotten he was dealing with Mutsumi for a second. Unconsciously he had slowed down his stride, something Mutsumi quickly noticed. He stopped walking, so suddenly Shinomiya almost tripped and fell. "Uh… what is the matter Hayato?" Mutsumi's smile waned, and his eyes searched Shinomiya's. "Nothing…I just… I…" Hayato gulped, he didn't mean to upset Mutsumi, but he did expect him to say something else. "You can tell me… you were walking differently before I said we were exiting through another route." Mutsumi then looked at him with worried eyes. "Are you feeling sick?" Shinomiya shook his head, blushing profusely he hugged Mutsumi, feeling it was his fault his pure smile had vanished.

"It's nothing… you see…I… it was foolish of me… to expect you to say something else. I know you like me and all Asuma… but I expected…" Shinomiya tightened his arms around Mutsumi, desperately blabbering and feeling bad for making Mutsumi feel like he had done something wrong. In the middle of his stuttering, Mutsumi locked his arms around Shinomiya, and silenced him with another kiss. However, this time, his lips weren't cool, Shinomiya felt a warmth that wasn't there before, the kiss didn't last long either, but he had felt the difference. As he stood there, silent. Mutsumi pulled him in closer, his nose buried on Shinomiya's hair. "Forgive me Hayato…how about we stay around a bit longer?" he paused briefly, then pulled away and beamed his subtle smile at Shinomiya: "Heart". Shinomiya smiled back at his upperclassman, and with another smile replied "Thank you Asuma." Who pulled him closer, and stepped out of the path and into the trees. Shinomiya made no comment, and let Mutsumi guide him under the falling leaves, it wasn't long before the two of them found themselves in a clearing with a small pond near them. "This place used to be a gathering place for couples a few years ago." Mutsumi whispered, his eyes glowing while he looked at Shinomiya. "Was it? How long ago?" Shinomiya replied, Asuma smiled at him "Two centuries ago… this pond used to be a wishing fountain, where couples came to wish for luck in their love lives. With time it was forgotten, but a historian kept the record about this location. I discovered it years ago, but I never thought I would bring anyone here…"

Shinomiya couldn't help but ask "Not even Serinuma-senpai?" He then realized what he had asked, and quickly flailed his arms as he profusely apologized to Mutsumi, who this time didn't stop smiling or averted his eyes. "Not even her Hayato… you are the first person I bring here." Shinomiya stopped in the middle of an apology, this time his blush wasn't caused because of the embarrassment he felt. As he stood silently looking at Mutsumi with disbelief, Mutsumi dove again for another kiss, and Hayato closed his eyes, letting the warmth from Mutsumi's lips take over, forgetting all about wanting to be taken seriously and appear more manly.


End file.
